


Painting Flowers

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: random drabbles [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One flower for each day without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRQekKsxTPU) song

**Day 1**

He left; I stayed. He said he didn’t love me anymore; I screamed that I would always love him. He didn’t touch me; I tried to hug him. He didn’t look back; I cried.

I painted a flower and hung on the wall.

 

**Day 5**

He still hasn’t come back.

There are five flowers on the wall.

 

**Day 12**

Youngjae passed by; he said I had to move on, he said that Yongguk wouldn’t come back. 

I ignored and painted one more flower.

 

**Day 20**

I finally left home, but only because I was out of milk. I also bought cookies.

I saw him on the street. He was holding hands with another boy.

The flower of the day got blurry with my tears.

 

**Day 32**

“Himchan, you need to go out! Let’s go have dinner together.” That’s the message on my cellphone when I woke up. I ignored Youngjae one more time; it was becoming normal to do that.

The wall was full of flowers.

 

**Day 40**

I saw him again when I went to the little coffee shop on the corner of my street. He was laughing and that boy I saw on the other day was whispering on his ear.

I used black paint on the everyday-flower.

 

**Day 51**

I cried while seeing our pictures. I could never imagine.

I had a whole garden on my wall.

 

**Day 76**

Daehyun told me that Yongguk cheated on me for the three years we stayed together.

There wasn’t a flower today.

 

**Day 77**

I made two flowers today.

 

**Day 89**

His name is Choi Junhong and he was the only guy Yongguk cheated on me with. I hate him.

I wanted to make a black flower, but my black paint was over, so I had to use the red one.

I tore the painting and put on the wall like that.

 

**Day 123**

Four months without him.

One hundred and twenty-three flowers on my wall.

 

**Day 365**

I heard they were thinking about getting married.

There are too many tore flowers on my wall.

 

**Day 730**

Today we would make five years together.

I am sick of flowers.

 

**Day 807**

Daehyun and Youngjae went to their wedding today.

I made the smallest flower today because I was feeling like the smallest human being in the entire world.

 

**Day 1000**

Almost three years alone.

And I’m still painting flowers for him.


End file.
